


Ready or Not (Here I Come)

by YatLuvG



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Chanyeol’s Birthday Week 2020, Childhood Friends, Cybercrimes, Elite Agent, First Love, Hacker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YatLuvG/pseuds/YatLuvG
Summary: Baekhyun’s love for the hide and seek game might have gone overboard.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Ready or Not (Here I Come)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Playlist:  
> 1\. Imagine Dragon - Natural  
> 2\. Sam Tinnesz, Yacth Money - Play With Fire  
> 3\. Nico Collins - Nothing Ever Changes

  
  


Chanyeol walked into flickering darkness surrounding the hallway to the server room. His eyebrows twitched as he scanned the whole area. He tapped on his earpiece lightly.

“Junmyeon, the lights are off on the seventh floor. Requesting backup.”

He heard another silent static but this time, it stretched longer and the silence dragged the dread out of Chanyeol’s usually composed self. His earpiece somehow had stopped working the moment he stepped into this floor. He took out his gun from its pouch. He stretched out his gun hand to the front, and put it on top of the one holding a small torchlight.

The blinking lights from the servers greeted his eyes when he opened the door. He skimmed the room with his torchlight before he took a careful step inside. He was about to cross the main server when he tripped over something, he stumbled forward and almost kissed the floor if it wasn’t for his fast reflex.

He caught a shadow slipping back in between the rows of machines from the corner of his eyes. Chanyeol pushed his body up from the floor swiftly and flashed his torchlight on random spots of the massive room.

“Quite a cheap trick coming from someone like you.” He spoke. His deep voice echoed along with the quiet beeping of the server machines.

He heard a soft chuckle in return.

“Why don’t you come out so we could have a little chat?”

His senses heightened. The seconds dragged like aeons before a figure of a petite man made an appearance at the other end of the room. The man was wearing a black leather jacket. The light was dim but Chanyeol could tell that he was wearing a black mask too.

“You speak as if you know me well.” There was a hint of playfulness in the thief’s honey-like voice.

Chanyeol’s jaw tightened at how it reminded him so much of an old friend.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” The thief tilted his head when he remained quiet. “Or you’re going to let your gun do the talk?”

Chanyeol cleared his throat and dropped his gun to his side.

“Your style is quite old for cyber-robbery. Why go through all these troubles when your hacker is more than capable of attacking from the outside?”

He received another chuckle for his jab and he felt the invisible knot in his heart tightened at how familiar they sounded to his ears.

“Doing this gives me so much thrill. It’s like I’m playing hide and seek with the authority—reminded me of old times when I used to play it with my friend.”

Chanyeol knew fondness when he heard one and he didn’t need to see the thief’s face to know he was smiling underneath the mask. He took the chance to slip in between the servers.

One second, the thief was still standing at his spot, the next second, right when Chanyeol was about to sprint toward him, a shoe covered feet landed on the wall, missing Chanyeol’s face by a few mere inches.

“ _Found you_.” The thief sang cheekily.

Chanyeol shoved the feet in front of him away and used his elbow to jab on the thief’s neck, but the man was faster, he caught Chanyeol’s elbow easily and made a hard push on it. Chanyeol smirked as he eyed the thief and made another lounge. Each hit and punch he threw was avoided and returned with precise judgements. The thief might be built smaller than him but Chanyeol could tell from how agile his movements were; he wasn’t just a regular thief.

The moment he finally managed to have the thief under his grip, he didn’t waste another time to pull the mask down. What he saw rendered him motionless—those familiar slanted eyes were staring back at him with equal shock.

“Baekhyun?!”

The shock washed out from his childhood friend’s face and he struggled to free himself again. Chanyeol stayed firm as they stood facing each other against the wall.

“Where did you—I,” Chanyeol paused, words lost in his head as he stared at the face he had missed for so many years. “I tried to find you.”

Baekhyun stopped struggling and sighed, “You shouldn’t have.”

“Your parents—”

“They are dead. I said my goodbyes at their funeral.” He dismissed him.

“Goodbyes to whom?”

“To you, to them, and everyone else.”

“But why?”

Baekhyun looked up and searched Chanyeol’s eyes for some answers. He seemed to find what he was searching for because the next moment, he stood on his tiptoes and stole a quick peck on Chanyeol’s full lips, leaving the elite agent stunned.

“I don’t understand you.”

Baekhyun’s pretty lips were pulled into a small smile. “You don’t have to.”

Chanyeol didn’t waste another second before he dipped in for another kiss. Their lips fit into one another like a perfect puzzle. Chanyeol was suddenly reminded again of how good it felt to kiss Baekhyun, he couldn’t help chasing after that addictive lips when Baekhyun pulled away.

Their reunion was nothing like what he had ever imagined all these years.

The worries he felt were washed over by a blanket of shock and confusion. In that short moment of time, he realized that their worlds were separated by a universe apart. He didn’t know if the childhood friend, the same one who had run off with his heart, still needed a saving, because that same person seemed very capable of kicking his groin without a second thought.

He doubled over on the floor and groaned in pain— _that ruthless brat._

“I’m so sorry.”

At least his apology sounded sincere.

“Yeol-ah, remember when we used to play hide and seek back in those days? Let’s play it again.”

Chanyeol glanced up from his spot on the floor. Baekhyun had worn his mask again. He caught his little thief winking at him before he disappeared behind the door.

“Yah— _BYUN BAEKHYUN!”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this very short fic of a long hide and seek game. Hihi. To my babies, thank you for being the first readers of this fic and help boost up my spirit. Love you!! To my readers, thank you! xoxo


End file.
